Old feelings never die
by Errol's Feather
Summary: My contribution to the Downton Abbey St. Patty's Day Challenge 2012. Mary and Edith convice their father to have a St. Paddy's day celebration with the servants, and old feelings rise to the surface.


_**Authors Note: **_My contribution to the Downton Abbey St. Paddy's contest, felt like have a bit of fun with Carson and Lady Violet_**. **_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Downton Abbey and I don't make any money from it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Old feelings never die<strong>_

"We really shouldn't," a not sober Lady Violet said as she backed up from Carson. Both flushed, panting lightly.

The younger man looked a little embarrassed as he said, "It's been a while since we did this last."

"Yes," she said.

"I do believe we were in the same state as now in most cases," Carson said, looking at the old lady opposite him.

"I recall the same," said Violet in a rather dry tone, but she was slightly smiling and seemed to be glowing.

Carson chuckled; his eyes were twinkling at her. She sighed as she said, "I should really get home as they most likely think I've gone already."

"Or you can stay?" he offered her.

"I doubt it would look good that I was found in your bedroom in the morning," she said.

"I can sneak you out before anyone woke up like back in the days," he said.

"I do think that would be too risky as I'm honestly not as fast as back then," she said, even if the thought seemed pretty tempting right about now, she knew she had to decline his offer.

"Come on Vi, for old times' sake," he said, winking at her, holding out his hand for her to take.

Violet doubted for a second before taking it and let herself lead into the servants quarters for the first time in ages.

* * *

><p>It had all started a couple of weeks beforehand. Mary and Edith had been downtown as Mary needed some new dresses. The reason for this was of course she wanted to surprise their cousin Matthew with something new. They had now been an item for a little over two months, but they had managed to keep it a secret for their family members.<p>

Mary had however told Edith that her dresses were simply too out of style and she couldn't live with that. So now the two women and a couple of servants were downtown looking for new outfits.

In the middle of this Edith happened to see a big note hanging outside one of the pubs saying something about St Patrick 's Day celebration. She again mentioned this too Mary that said that there was absolutely no way she would sink down to the level of celebrate in a pub with commoners. She however liked the idea of a party as they hadn't had one since Christmas and that was the only way they could loosen up. That and the fact that it was easier for her and Matthew to sneak off.

So as a result of this she and her sister decided to take the matter to their father the same afternoon before dinner. As said as done, as soon as they all were all in the library Mary looked over at her father saying, "Edith and I were downtown today shopping."

Robert Crawley frowned at her wondering where she was going with this, as she continued, "And Edith happened to stumble over this note that said something about a St. Partick's day celebration. I don't wish to go down there, but the idea is fun so we were wondering if we could have one here."

"And we would all participate, we and the servants, all would of course be dressed in green," Edith added.

Robert thought for a second before looking over at his wife asking, "What do you think, Cora?"

"I don't think that it is a bad idea, we could use some change," said Cora, looking back at him. In her eyes their lives sometimes became a bit predictable.

Robert nodded as he turned to his children and said, "I'll leave you two in charge of this."

"Thanks, papa," said Mary thrilled, beaming at him.

"Thanks, so should we invite Sybil and Branson?" Edith asked, she still had some contact with her sister. Cora looked over at Robert, awaiting his response. He was about to say something when Mary interrupted, "No, let her stay where she is, but do need to invite Matthew and grandmamma."

"You really think she'll come?" asked Edith with a frown.

"Of course, she always attends the servant ball, I'm sure she will at this as well," said Cora with an amused look on her face.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," said Mary with a smile.

Cora was about to say something more, when Carson came in to let them know that dinner was served. The family got up from their seats, Mary and Edith babbling about how great the party would be while Cora and Robert followed a few steps behind them.

* * *

><p>"You will come right?" Mary asked Violet, it was the next day, they were sitting in one of the rooms at her place.<p>

"Of course," said Violet Crawley, thinking that it was a certain thing that she would.

"Good, you don't think it's silly?" asked Mary, looking a bit insecure for once.

"No, I think it will be fun," said Violet in an unusual soft tone.

"I hope so, and you will dress in green?" the younger woman asked, looking at her grandmother with hopeful eyes.

"I'll make sure to do that," Violet promised, knowing she would need a new green dress for this.

"Good, well I must get going as I have to invite Matthew and his mother as well," said Mary and got up from her seat rather slow.

"Indeed, we mustn't forget them," Violets tone sounded less pleased, she still after all these years cared much for Isobel.

Mary giggled lightly by her grandmother's dismay as she leaned to kiss her on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why I have to be dressed like this," Thomas complained to O'Brien the night of the party. He was buttoning up a green west, matching his pants.<p>

"Oh you be quiet, be glad we are allowed to participate for once," she said in a rather hash tone. Both were in the room where the servants usually ate their meals, getting ready.

"Oh my, don't you look handsome," they heard Mrs. Hughes say from the outside.

Both of them looked out only to see Carson in a green suit instead of his regular outfit.

"Why thank you, and the same to you," he said rather modest.

"So are we serving and then eating?" Thomas wanted to know.

"Yes, you will serve each other and the family," Carson clarified, just as they heard the bell right. He of course went to open as that was his job, even tonight. Outside he found Violet and her lady's maid, a new woman called Syrene Grant.

"Your Ladyship," he said, gesturing for her to come inside. Stunned as ever by her beauty.

"Thank you, Carson," she said, flashing him a little smile.

"The others are in the library," he informed her.

"Very well, I'll talk to you later this evening, save me a dance," she said, winking at him, as she slowly walked away, Syrene walked towards the servants corners.

* * *

><p>"This party sure is great," Matthew said to Mary much later the same night, the two of them were outside getting some air and privacy from the rest.<p>

"I'm just glad everyone, including mama and papa are enjoying themselves," said Mary, looking through the window seeing that her father was at that moment dancing with O'Brien and her mother was talking to Anna. Both women seemed to be smiling about something.

Edith was on the other hand talking to Carson about something, while her grandmother was discussing something with Mrs. Hughes over yet another glass of wine.

"I would have expected nothing less, although I must add it's rare to see your grandmother drink that much," said Matthew with a chuckle.

"I know, if she have even more she won't be able to walk back home, or rather get to the car. Should we stop her?" Mary asked, her voice didn't seem too concerned.

"No, let her be," said Matthew, pulling his beloved closer so her could kiss her.

She pulled away moments later, blushing, saying, "We really shouldn't…"

"I know, but there is no harm in making out," he said, pulling her in for another couple kisses.

* * *

><p>Robert were dancing with his Cora, stroking her back gently, feeling her leaning against him, and knowing her eyes were closed. In the corner of his eye he could see that Thomas and O'Brien were debating low voiced about something. Edith, Anna, Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Patmore were talking about something as well, seeming friendly rather than their usual roles.<p>

'Tonight there is no difference about them' he though silently, wondering what would happen if the class difference hadn't been there. He sighed as he figured it was glad it was as he could not picture his life without servants.

"Tired…?" he heard his wife's soft voice ask.

"A little yes," he sadly admitted, he was no longer as he once had been.

"Maybe we should go to bed," she said, looking up at him and into his eyes.

"I think you may be right," he said, gently pulling her aside from the floor, and bidding the others goodnight. They hardly seemed to notice they were gone.

As the couple walked on a little unsteady legs up the stairs to their chamber, perhaps due to the alcohol they had consumed, Robert couldn't help but wonder where his mother was. It was not like her going without saying goodbye. As for Mary and Matthew he hoped they were hiding away from privacy somewhere on the estate, but that they wouldn't do anything they shouldn't.

"Cora," he said, reaching the top of the stairwell along with her.

"Yes, Robert," she said, again looking at her husband.

"Did you notice mother leaving?" he asked her, thinking she might have seen something he didn't.

"I'm afraid not, but it's possible she felt tired and wanted to go home to rest," Cora concluded, after all she was an old lady.

"You're probably right, after you," he said, opening the door for her. She giggled and walked inside, suddenly not feeling so tired anymore. As the door closed behind them Robert pulled her in for a kiss, knowing they wouldn't sleep for long yet.

* * *

><p>It was early morning that Violet woke up with a groan. She was hung over and knew for a fact that it had been ages since she felt this out of place. Not to mention she didn't wake up in her own bed.<p>

Where was she?

It took her quite some moments to recollect it all, looking at a sleeping Carson next to her, his arm resting on top of her. So it did happen, they did have sexual intercourse. Come to think of it she was feeling a bit sore; then again she hadn't had that in ages. Not since a couple of years after her husband died and she had leaned on Carson for comfort. She had however stopped figuring it wasn't right considering their status. After all what could he really offer her?

She knew she should leave before anyone should happen to find her there, but for the first time in her life she didn't care what they said if they did. After all her husband was long gone and she had nothing but warm feeling for the man in which her bed she lay.

So instead of doing what would be expected of her, get up and leave, she closed her eyes and stayed.

* * *

><p>In another bedroom in the castle Mary was waking up, her head was pounding and she wasn't feeling too great. She let out a groan sitting up in bed. She gasped seeing Matthew in a chair close by, she had completely forgot they had stayed up talking and making out until late so he had ended up spending the night. She had to get him out before anyone found out.<p>

She reached out, touching his arm, whispering, "Matthew, you have to wake up."

He sat up with a jolt, looking around, then at here saying, "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning, you really have to leave, if anyone find you here…it just won't look good," she said with a sigh.

"I know," he said, grapping his jacket that had ended up somewhere on the floor the night before.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"It's okay, I'll come by later," he said and gave her a kiss before heading out of the room.

* * *

><p>In yet another bedroom, Cora got woken by Mary's door closing and footsteps down the stairs, then the main door slamming shut. She sighed heavily waking her husband. He looked into her blue depths that were filled with trouble.<p>

"What is the matter, dearest?" he wanted to know.

"Matthew he just left Mary's bedroom," she answered.

"And you are sure about this because?" he wanted to know.

"Someone leaving her room and I know his footsteps," she answered.

"So he spent the night, you don't think they…" he said, not finishing, there was no need.

"I hope not, but he stayed long enough for servants to talk, if they are already up," said Cora.

He nodded saying, "We'll deal with it later, or are you in a hurry to get up?" he said.

"No," she said with a yawn, snuggling closer to him, hiding her head against his naked chest. It had been the first time in ages the couple hadn't gone to bed without any kind of nightly attires. It was all a result of their nightly activities. And as his wife seemed to be falling asleep again Robert so no reason to get up to get dressed for a couple of hours which was most likely what they needed. Instead he decided to join her in her sleep and deal with Mary and Matthew at a later point the very same day.

* * *

><p>It is safe to say that it wasn't very often Mrs. Hughes found herself on the male side of the servant quarters. Only this morning Carson hadn't been up like usual so she decided to check on him.<p>

She knocked gently on the door, and felt the handle to see if it was locked, before entering. She frowned when she saw the sleeping couple. Knowing it would be unwise to wake them as that would embarrass the dowager countess; she headed back towards the kitchen area.

As soon as she entered she heard Anna ask, "You didn't find him?"

"He's in his room…" Mrs. Hughes said.

"But..?" Anna wanted to know.

"Not alone, I find it wise not to disturb," she said.

"Lady Violet?" Anne asked.

"Yes, what made you drive that conclusion?" she wanted to know.

"I saw them dancing and they seemed a bit more than friends last night," said Anna with a smile.

"Well you know what they say?" they heard O'Brien from the door.

Both startled as they hadn't heard her come in. As they turned to look at her, Anna asked, "No, what's that?"

"Old feelings never die," said O'Brien making them both nod to agree to that.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
